Touch panel-equipped display devices are available into which data such as characters or geometric shapes may be fed through handwriting. In such a touch panel-equipped display device, a user may draw a desired character or geometric shape on the touch panel with his finger or a stylus to feed data relating to this character or geometric shape into the touch panel-equipped display device, and then the data is displayed on the display surface of the touch panel-equipped display device. Some touch panel-equipped display devices are capable of displaying characters and geometric shapes fed via the touch panel in a style that resembles one created with a brush (i.e. brush-written style).
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique for displaying imagery in a brush-written style by using varying drawing patterns based on the speed with which the depressed position on the touch panel moves.